


like a little Christmas gift

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Season 8, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani knocks on Steve’s door after the Christmas party.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	like a little Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas in July!

Steve was in the middle of cleaning up after the Christmas party when he heard a knock at his door. A glance at the clock had him smiling and he was still smiling as he opened the door to find Noelani standing there, an apologetic smile on her face as she shifted her purse on her shoulder. “Hey, Steve, sorry to bother you... did I leave my cell phone here? I can’t find it...”

Steve glanced over his shoulder as if he was scanning the room. “I haven’t seen it... you want to come in and look?” 

“Sure.” She stepped across the threshold and he closed the door, grinning as he watched her look around the room and finding it empty.

“I’m just playing with you,” he told her, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers together. He had to give it to her - she’d come up with a pretty convincing story and she'd sold it well. Had anyone been lingering after the party, had Junior not left to spend the night at his parents' house, a ceasefire declared for Christmas, they'd have had no idea that her cell phone was surely at the bottom of her purse and she was there for another reason entirely. “There’s no-one else here.” 

“Oh thank goodness.” Noelani’s arms wound around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her smile against his lips. “When do you have to leave for Danny’s?” she whispered between kisses and he broke the kiss long enough to glance at his watch. 

“Not for another hour of so. Maybe more if Danny’s bedtime story runs long, you know how he likes to talk.” 

He kissed her again then and this time, she was the one who broke away when her fingers were trying to move through his hair. “Why are you still wearing the Santa hat?” 

He squinted up as if he’d be able to see it. “I honestly forgot it was there.” It was surprisingly comfortable. He was already planning on wearing it in the morning when they were opening presents at Danny’s. “Besides... don’t you want to sit on Santa’s lap, little girl?”

He affected a deep, Santa like voice, used their joined hands to lead her towards the couch where he pulled her down so that she was indeed sitting on his knees, her arms around his neck. “I would have made that joke earlier,” she said as they walked, “but Duke was beside me.” 

“I know right?” He knew exactly what she meant, something about the older man making him want to mind his manners. “It’s like talking about sex beside your grandpa.” 

She made a slightly disapproving noise, not something he wanted to hear when they were sitting like this. “Which does not explain why you thought it was fine to say I was like a little Christmas gift?” She pursed her lips. “Flippa definitely thought something was up.”

“It was a joke!” he protested, holding his hands up. And if when he put his hands back down, one of them landed on her knee, slid up under her skirt, well, you couldn’t blame a guy for trying, right? “Okay, a little innuendo...”

She snorted. “Try outuendo.” But when his hand moved higher, she bit back a gasp, sounding slightly breathless when she said, “So... is this where you unwrap me?”

Steve knew he wasn’t exactly known for his patience and, tempted as he was to do just that, he instead shifted carefully, reaching down beside the couch. “I actually have something for you to unwrap.” He paused, considered. “Besides me that is.” 

For the second time that night, someone’s face fell when he said those words. “I don’t-”

“Hey. You’re my gift, remember?” It sounded corny but it was true and he leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers. “But I saw it and thought of you, so...” She held the box carefully between them, ran her hands over the wrapping. “You can open it,” he added. “I promise it won’t explode.” 

She glanced up at him through her lashes and he swore that, in the parlance of the season, his heart grew three sizes at the look in her eyes. Her lips curled in a smile as she carefully peeled away the tape, the smile brightening as the paper fell away and she opened the box. When she saw what was inside, her lips parted slightly. “Steve...”

It was a gold chain with a tiny charm on it, a little heart with a zig zag pattern at the side. It had reminded him of the pattern on a heart monitor and he’d thought Noelani might like it. “It seemed like the kind of thing you should have,” he shrugged and her eyes sparkled as she ran her finger over the delicate gold. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” Her voice was strangely husky. She looked up, met his gaze again. “Will you...”

He understood what she was asking immediately, took the box from her hands and removed the necklace, carefully lifting it around her neck and fastening the clasp. His index finger traced over the pattern and he felt her shiver. “Looks good.” 

It looked even better later, as the lights of the Christmas tree illuminated her skin and it was the only thing she wore as she moved above him. And when her head rested on his shoulder and she whispered “Mele Kalikimaka, Steve,” he knew it truly was.


End file.
